Lovers in the moonlight
by Bagge
Summary: The moonlit corridors of Hogwarts. What a perfect place for a little rendezvous.
1. Lovers in the moonlight

**Lovers in the moonlight**

_The moonlit corridors of Hogwarts. What a perfect place for a little rendezvous… Everything belongs to Rowling_

She slowly paced through the dark corridors, looking carefully around. She saw everything. Nothing could escape her. The air was still and there was no smell that shouldn't be there. Everything was peaceful. She was content. She preferred order, she despised irrationality. All in good time, all in good order.

The others that were patrolling the corridors were far away, on other floors, striding purposefully or walking nervously, together or in pairs. She walked alone. She knew these corridors as well as the inside of her head. They were her home and territory. Nothing happened here without her knowing it.

Suddenly she saw something move. She tensed and took a few, careful step forwards, all attention. There it was again. In a small doorway to the left. She approached it, calling out for whoever was out after the curfew. And she halted, staring.

A man was in the doorway, tall, muscular, ginger. He was smiling broadly at her, the moonlight reflecting in his eyes. He took a slow, delicate pace towards her and let his eyes follow her lines. She could feel something stir in her, something she had not felt for a long, long time. Again she asked what he was doing here, but she heard how shrill her voice was. He answered with a smirk that he was looking for someone just like her and she could feel herself blush. He was right before her and she could feel his smell. Intoxicating. Exotic. She stood as petrified. Deliberately slowly he reached out and nuzzled her nose with his.

She bent her head, away. Her thoughts racing. She did not want him. No that was a lie. She did want him, want him in every way, but she was so confused. It was so long ago. He was moving to fast for her. She said so, said that he was not welcome, that he should leave. He walked a few steps around her, not touching her, not taking his eyes of her. He would not harm her, he said. He would not do anything that she did not allow. Oh no. He playfully nibbled her right ear and she involuntary gasped. Why did she not want him he asked. Was he not handsome? Was he not worthy of her? He would prove himself stronger than any other man in the castle he challenged. And she believed him. She saw his muscles move. Tentatively she reached out and nuzzled his neck with her nose. Just briefly. Shyness came over her and she hid her face. But she felt him standing close, so close. And his smell was intoxicating.

He said that he would always love her, always care for her, always be there for her. Oh yes. He said that she was the prettiest, most beautiful girl in the world, that he had never, and would never meet her like. He nuzzled her nose with his, and she allowed it. Their eyes met and she saw herself reflected. The most beautiful girl in the world. He came up close and purred. All her thoughts melted away. He kissed her and her heart pounded. He said that he loved her and she answered, from the depth of her heart, the she loved him too.

They found them there about half an hour later in what would best be described as a delicate moment.

"What is that filthy creature doing to my dear Mrs Norris?" Filch the caretaker screamed. "Get him off her this instance!"

Hermione quickly dashed forward to try to grab her cat, but Crookshanks was not at all cooperative and both Hermione and Filch were severely scratched before they finally had separated the lovers. Mrs Norris ignored the care of her owner and looked longingly after the man of her life as he was carried away. He caught her eyes and promised that he would be ever faithful and she purred. She did not believe him, of course, knowing stray cats for what they are, but she knew she would savour this moment for a long time to come.


	2. As mother, as daughter

"OK," panted Ron. "I think we gave them the slip. Check the map, Harry."

Harry nodded and hastily mumbled that he was indeed up to no good at all, and could the bloody piece of parchment please get on with it? When the corridors appeared on the map he groaned as he saw how they were all surrounded by labelled dots, in fact one of them being right behind...

"Aw. What a cute kitten!" Luna exclaimed, bending down and doing ths-ing sounds. The other watched in horror how the grey-ginger kitten slipped around and disappeared in the shadows of the corridor.

"RUN!" Harry screamed and they did.

"Off to tell mommy," Ron growled bitterly, shooting Hermione a mean look.

"Don't you start," she panted, dragging Luna with her. "Is the path clear to the portrait?" Harry quickly glanced at the map.

"Think so. We'll have to try it." He saw on the map how the spot labelled "Dusty" had reached the spot labelled "Mrs Norris" and how the spot named "Filch" quickly began to move in their direction. Forcing themselves to run even faster they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Gobblestone!" They cried in unison and then spent several anxious moments waiting for her to wake up properly, tell them off and open up. When they ran through the portrait hole Harry turned around and he saw no less then five stripy grey-ginger kittens with lamp-like eyes staring at them. He could hear Filch running steps in the corridor, but they were already through the hole, breathing out in relief as the portrait shut behind them.

"That was a close one," Harry whispered, sitting down in the sofa.

"Too close, mate," Ron answered. "Good on Filch having a whole bunch of new little spies. Right, Hermione?" She gave him a Look.

"Are we back to complaining at Crookshanks again? It is not his fault that his children are curious."

"Curious? They are just as bloodthirsty as their mother... and father too, come to that. Why did he have to bonk that bloody student catcher anyway?"

"Just because HE happens to know how to please a lady-love doesn't mean..."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Ron screamed. Harry anxiously looked around, hoping that the shouting of his friends would not wake any of the other Gryffindors up. To his great relief Luna interrupted them.

"Well, thanks for tonight. It was very enjoyable. But now I have to go back to my dormitory." And she made a move towards the portrait. Harry caught her in the arm.

"What? Are you mad or something? No offence... You can't go out there now. Filch will have you thrown in the dungeon if he gets half a chance." She regarded him with an air of polite interest.

"I do have to sleep, Harry. And I am sure that I can persuade Mrs. Norris and her adorable offspring to see things my way."

"Wanna bet?" Ron murmured. But Hermione cut in.

"You are sleeping with me tonight Luna," she said matter-of-factly. "Then we can go to breakfast together and no one will have to know you were in the wrong dorm."

"If there are not cats around to tell on you, of course," Ron mumbled, but no one commented. Luna nodded and allowed Hermione to steer her towards the bedroom. But as they started to walk the stairs, something ginger and fluffy in the moonlight caught their eyes. Crookshanks softly purred at them and stroke against Hermione's leg. She bent down to pat him.

"This is all your fault," Ron told him. "If you could just control your children we would not be in this mess every other night."

Cat and mistress shot him equal scornful looks.


	3. A cat may look at a queen

_This chapter is a little wink to Fledge. Enjoy ;-)_

He prowled the corridors, at ease with himself. The night was young and smelled so good. The pale light of full moon washed over the stone floor, giving the school a somewhat eerie feel. This was familiar ground for him, he had walked these paths many times before, when he had slipped away from his carer for his nocturne adventures, and he knew every cranny and nook. Ah what a night!

What was that? He picked up a scent, an exiting, urging scent, promising adventures. He eagerly sniffed in the air, quickly following the luring trail. Part of it was strange and vaguely familiar, even if he for the moment couldn't remember where he had felt it before. Then there was a part of the scent that was _very_ familiar indeed and that he remembered very well where he had felt before, even if his thoughts didn't linger on _her_ for the moment. She was of the past, this new scent was of the immediate future. And the night was young and excitement was building in him.

She stood, as the image of a goddess, in the middle of the next corridor, bathing in the moon light that flowed in through the open window, bringing with it the ancient and still ever young smell of the night. He walked slowly now. Calm, controlled steps, smiling at her, the confident, daring smile that had served him so well before. She turned her head and watched him approach, but didn't comment or stir. Oh well, be it that way. Deliberately slowly he reached to nuzzle her nose, but she turned away her head.

Don't you want me? he asked, and she answered with a snort. You are beautiful! he tried, but that did get no reply whatsoever. But her scent was intoxicating. He took a few steps around her, grinning. She sat as made of stone, pretending not to see him. He tried to nuzzle her nose again, with the same result as before.

Why don't you want me? he inquired, getting a bit more annoyed now. Am I not handsome? And by that he was sure he could see a quickly hidden twinkle of amusement in her eyes. Was she laughing at him? Am I not worthy of you? he asked and she answered that, No, he was definitely not. And she didn't care for his strength or smile or silly pick-up lines, and could he please go away and leave her alone.

He was taken aback, temporarily, but he was not in the habit of giving up. He flashed his widest grin and said that she shouldn't reject him without giving him a fair attempt, that she didn't know what she was missing. He reached out to nibble her ear playfully.

Crookshanks was not really sure what happened after that. But it was a long, long time until he dared to walk the castle at night again. And his already deep suspicion about humans in animal shape was even more aggravated afterwards.

- - -

"Fi... five points from Gryffindor?" Hermione stammered, staring unbelievingly at her teacher. "But why, professor? What have I done?" McGonagall gave her a firm look.

"It is not personal, I hope you realize, Granger, but even so this might serve you as a reminder that the owner is responsible for her pet's actions." Without really noticing it she raised her hand and corrected the bun her hair was tied up in, a very faint smile on her lips. "And that goes for its intention as well," she went on, maybe talking more to herself than the distraught girl in front of her.


End file.
